


Dirty - The Hobbit One-Shots

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Bondage, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots about different characters from The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings. Some include fluffy smut and others are kinkier. Requests are welcomed!





	1. Chapter 1

You approached the door slowly, your eyes downcast as your heart was pounding loudly in your chest. You had no idea why you were being summoned by the King, but you were and you were late.

"She is here." You kept your eyes downcast even as you walked towards the throne. You could feel his eyes on your frame, looking over every inch of you. You would be lying if you had said that the King's eyes on you had no effect on your body.

But it did. His eyes on you made you want to drop to your knees and beg to be taken. Anyway and anyhow, you just wanted to be taken.

"Aran nîn..." You kept your eyes down. But your body was on fire from the anticipation of why you were here.

"Thír at nin he-edhel plural edhil." You looked at the King, your eyes wandering from his long blonde, almost white hair, to his strong shoulders and chest, covered by his silver tunic and then down to his powerful legs. Your eyes stopped at the sight where his cock was hiding and fought a groan.

His cock was hard in his pants, and you could clearly see the outline of his head, hard and ready to fuck. You couldn't stop yourself from licking your lips, your mind going to a darker place. One where you were on your knees, the kings cock in your mouth, and his hand gripping your hair.

"Thír at nin he-edhel plural edhil." You looked away from his body and focused your eyes on the king. He was standing before you, towering over you, his arms crossed over his strong chest.

"Aran nîn..." You were distracted by his hand reaching out and grabbing a strand of your hair, his thumb and forefinger touching the soft, silky strand.

"You don't think I know who you are? What you do to me? You tempt me and don't even realize it. I have had enough. I need you. And I will have you." You gasped as his hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush to his body. Your hardened nipples pressing against his chest and your heart pounding.

"King Thranduil..." You were silenced by his mouth. His lips on yours, desperate and hungry. You moaned into the kiss as his tongue entered your mouth.

His hands dropped from your shoulders to your hips and they received a ganelte squeeze and then felt his thumbs drawing circles into your hips through the material of your dress. You pulled away and looked down, not able to believe what was happening.

"Do you want to please me?" You felt a hand under your chin and you were made to look back at him, your eyes meeting his. You nodded your head and felt his lips on yours before you saw him motioning to the floor.

"On your knees." You did not hesitate to follow instructions. You dropped to your knees in front of him and shuddered when you saw a look of approval in his blue eyes.

You eyes remained on him and you watched every move he made. You follows his hands as they moved from his sides to the front of his pants. Youxouldnt stop licking your lips as your eyes were glued to the sight of his cloth hidden cock.

"You want to please your king?" You shuffled on your knees and moaned when his thick, hard cock was released from his pants. You reached out and grabbed his cook in one hand, the other grabbing his balls.

"Eager little elf aren't you?" He gently pushed you away and you looked up at him, puzzled.

"Follow me." He walked back to his throne and sat, his legs spread and his cock still out, hard and ready for attention.

"Be a good little eleth." You walked up the stairs and knelt before him, your hand reaching once more for his cock.

Slowly, you opened your mouth and took his head into your mouth, your tongue flicking against the slit, tasting the smallest bit of precum. You looked up at the king, your eyes neve leaving his.

"That's a good elleth. Continue." As you took more of his hat dcock into your mouth you were rewarded with his groans and grunts.

"More." You opened your mouth as wide as possible and pushed your mouth further into his hard, thick cock. Your head was bobbing up and down as you sucked his cock, your tongue flickin against the underside of the thick smooth skin.

"Yes...faster!" You moaned in response to his hand being placed on the back only your neck, his fingers dancing against the tender skin.

"Dar!" She was picked up and placed on the throne, Thranduil standing behind her.

"I am going to fuck your little elleth. You will scream my name." You gripped the throne, anxious to feel his thick cock in your tightness.

"Aran nîn..." You moaned and bit your lip when his head rubbed against your already swollen and wet clit.

"You're ready for me. You're already soaking wet. This will make it easier..." You fought to breath when he pushed his cock inside you, his thick member stretching your lips and walls.

"You are so tight, elleth." You felt him push forward, his cock filling every possible inch of your cunt. He stopped and gave you a minute to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in. You couldn't hold in your screams as he fucked you.

"Aran nîn..." You pushed your hips back against his cock earning a loud grunt from the king.

"You little minx. Always teasing me." You bit your lip as wave after age of pleasure hit you. He was fucking you on his throne. Where anyone could see.

"Scream my name, elleth. Let everyone know who's pleasuring you." You felt your walls tighten and you gripped the arms of his throne, unprepared to cum.

"Say it!" You felt his hot breath in your ear followed by an amilaysoc growl.

"Thranduil! Thranduil, yes!" He gripped your hips and increased his speed of fucking as you came all over his length.

"I am not stopping!" His hand had grabbed a fistful of your hair and your head was pulled back exposing your neck.

"Yes! Oh yes!" He only answered you in grunts as he slammed into you over and over, his balls hitting your clit.

"I'm going to cum." You braces yourself as the king slammed into you once more, his hands digging into your hip bones. You turned your head and looked back at him, his head was thrown back and he was letting out a loud and satisfied groan.

"Aran nîn..." He pulled out and placed you on the throne and then picked up his discarded robe.

"Melin le." You let out a tired but pleased laugh at his declaration of love. He picked you up and placed you back in his lap, his robe covering the both of you.

"I told you role-playing would be worth it." You melted back into his embrace as his lips met your temple.

"Yes it was worth it, hîril nîn." You placed your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes, relaxing into his embrace. You loved him and he loved you.


	2. Fíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and reader enjoy a quiet moment that leads to something more

She looked at him through the Fire, her legs still crossed and so as her arms, but she was much more relaxed. With a deep breath, she uncrossed her legs and arms and stood, making her way around the fire. She sat down beside him, her eyes constantly on his frame, despite the stares she was getting.

"Hello stranger." She smiled as he reached out and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Fili was such a kind and gentle dwarf, someone she really loved. She hadn't come to this conclusion until the company had run into the trolls, and we're all about to get eaten.

"Hello Fili." She smiled and leaned against him, her bare shoulder brushing against his covered one.

"Where is your tunic? You will get cold." She shrugged and leaned back on her arms, her legs stretched in front of her and her head tilted back.

"It's drying on a rock by the fire. I didn't want to sit with a cold, wet tunic." She froze as she felt his rough hand on her arms, working their way up and down the soft skin. She blushed and bit her lip, her eyes meeting his.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." She stood with him and when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her behind him, her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Fili! Where are we going?" She laughed when he turned and gave her a little smirk and a poke to the ribs. She knew he knew she was ticklish but it didn't stop him, even though she protested.

"Trust me." She continued to get drug until they had stopped, a small patch of grass clear of trees with a very small creek in front of them. Fili sat on the grass and looked back at her, expectantly.

"Come sit." She sat beside him, her body touching his. She turned to face him, her eyes on him as she looked him over, a blush on her face.

"Fili you are so handsome." She smiled and brushed his hair out his face this time, her wrists touching the braids on his beard. He watched her carefully as she continued to touch him, her hands pulling away from his face, and on his shoulders now.

"Wait..." Her hands were removed from his body and she became worried that she had done something wrong. She watched him anyway, as he repositioned himself and then, pulled her back flush against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his mouth close to her ear. She felt a shudder work its way through her body when she felt his braids tickling her bare shoulder.

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. His hands were placed on her hips and his thumbs were drawing circles into her hips through the soft material of her pants.

"It is beautiful. The stars are so easy to see from here." She opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful night sky, ignoring the shuffling of Fili behind her.

"You're beautiful." She jerked when she felt a kiss being placed on her neck and she slowly spooked back at him. He gave her a wide grin and continued to kiss her neck, drawing soft moans from her lips.

"I have wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I haven't been able to find a way. Until now. I want to love you under the stars." She felt like he heart might explode from the tenderness in his voice. Fili loved her?

"Love me Fili. Please. I love you." She shifted her position, facing him now and sat on her knees. He was staring at her, his hands idly by his side. She reached out and grabbed one hand and placed it on the curve of her breast, watching as he slowly closed the distance.

His lips found hers and then she found herself laying against the cool grass, Fili hovering above her. She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in to meet her lips.

"amrâlimê." She felt her breathe catch in her throat as he kissed below her ear lobe, repeating what he just said. The tenderness in his voice made her feel weak but so strong.

"Fili...amrâlimê." She related the same sweet word to him, their eyes meeting before he turned away and reached for the hem of her undershirt. Slowly, he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. He sat back and looked her over, licking his lips. Again, he placed his mouth on her, tasting her sweet, soft skin.

"I have since I met you. I don't believe in love at first sight, but it was dsmn clsoe." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Fili was kissing down the valley of her breasts, his tongue flicking against the soft skin. She moaned and felt her heart start racing.

Fili smiled against her skin and continued kissing down her body, stopping just above the belly button. He looked up at her, his eyes focused on her as he hooked his fingers in the waist of her pants and with a sharp tug, pulled them down her legs.

"I'm going to love you under the stars. All night." She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he spread her legs and continued kissing down her body, only stopping at her thighs.

With a playful nip at her skin, his head was tucked between her legs. She jerked back when she felt his tongue flick against her swollen clit. She could hear him laugh from below her and she sat up on her arms, looking at him. The michevious look in his eyes told her that she was in for a lot more.

"Menu tessu." His strong arm was placed over her waist to keep her in place and her body was on fire. Every touch he placed on her body sent her wild.

"Menu tessu, Fili." She gasped loudly when she felt his mouth clamp down on her clit and she fought hard to resist closing her legs around him. Instead, she looked up at the stars, her mind racing.

"You are so beautiful, lansel." She moaned loudly as he kept his attentions on her clit and almost lost her composure as one of his fingers entered her.

"Fili..." She moaned loudly and pushed her hips closer to him, begging for more.

"I will enjoy you, lansel." Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She clenched her fists by her sides and arched her back, her body hitting the point of release.

"Fili!" She screamed his name and dug her nails into the ground, her body shaking as she came. She felt euphoric from his attentions, from his love.

"I love you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Translations:

Amrâlimê: My love or I love you (I think. I had to google it)

Menu tessu: You are everything

Lansel: Love


	3. Bofur Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bofur must convince his love to stay

It had been months since you had left home with Bilbo. You both had opted to go with 13 dwarves to help reclaim their homeland of Erebor. While you would and could say that it was a good decision, your body was telling you otherwise.

For at this moment, you were soaking wet, clinging to the side of a cliff while your heart was about to leap out of your chest. Every breath and step you took felt like it was going to be your last and when you looked at your brother, he shared the same thoughts.

"The legends are true..." You heard spoken behind you but your mind was elsewhere. It was on the giant rock creature throwing rocks at the ledge you were on.

"Hang on lass!" You felt a strong grip around your waist as you were pulled from the edge and into a chest.

"I've got ya lass. I've got ya. Nothing will happen to ya." Your eyes wandered up the body of the dwarf holding you. Bofur had a death grip on your waist and even with the pouring rain and the death that may come quickly, he shot you a wide grin.

"Can't let me lass fall can I?" Another blush hit your face but it was short lived.

"Y/N! Let's go!" Your brother held out his hand and you pulled out of Bofur's grip and carefully inched closer to your brother. Once you were close enough, you grabbed his hand and he pulled you to his side.

"Be careful lass!" You looked over your shoulder at Bofur and gave him a small smile. He saved you once again.

"Watch out!" The relief was short lived as the cliff you were standing on started to move.

"Kili!" Kili, Bilbo and yourself were wedged into a small corner. Another giant rock monster was coming towards you at a fast pace and all you could do was close your eyes tightly and wait for what should be your death.

A few moments passed before you opened your eyes. You were not dead and you were not maimed. You were alive.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're okay lassie." Hands were on your shoulders and then your arms, lifting and prodding at your soaked tunic.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's bilbo? Where's my brother?" Panic was clear in your voice and when you saw him hanging off the edge you almost jumped off after him.

"Bilbo!" An arm was wrapped around her waist but it wasn't Bofur's. Bofur was leaning over the edge with his arm stretched out for bilbo to take.

"Bilbo! Hold on!" You watched anxiously as your brother was dangling and the dwarf you came to fall in love with tried to rescue him.

"Bilbo!" You gave your brother a hug once he was back over the edge, thanks to Thorin. You ignored what else was going on and focused on your brother.

"We almost lost the hobbit." You could see Thorin standing with Dwalin and his nephews.

"The hobbits have been lost since they left their home. They should've stayed there. We rest in here tonight!" Your face fell as once again you were told how useless you and your brother had been on this trip. You feel unneeded and unwanted by all But Bofur, and even then you were sure his feelings didn't surpass friendship.

"We should leave. While we have the chance. Tonight when everyone is sleeping. We aren't wanted here! Let us go home. Or at least back to Rivendell." Your eyes left your brothers and became glued to the rocky cliff.

"Yes. We should leave." They didn't want you. They were better off without you.

"Let's get rest while we can." You followed your brother into the cave and avoided eye contact with whoever possible, including Bofur. You sat against the edge of the cave and rung your shirt out in your hands.

"We'll be welcomed there." You didn't say a word, only nodded and unrolled your bed. You lay down on the thin bedroll and faced the cave wall.

"We never should have come."

Bofur couldn't keep his eyes off the small hobbits frame. Her curly blonde hair was just starting to dry, but that was the only part of her that was dry. Even from here he could see her form shivering and shaking. He frowned and stood, grabbing a blanket as he did, and walked over to her bedroll.

"Lass?" He sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He waited a moment and then she slowly turned, her eyes red and puffy and her lips almost blue.

"B-Bofur..." She shook and forced herself to roll over. Bofur wasted no time in lifting the blanket she had and lay next to her. He pulled her right to his chest and threw the other blanket over both of their forms.

"Ya freezing yourself lass?" He got no smile, no laugh; just a sad smile.

"Look at me, lass. Don't turn away from me." She lifted her gaze and met his. Bofur felt his heart bet loudly in his chest. This small beautiful, delicate, fiery hobbit stole his heart a thousand times over and didn't even realize it.

"What's giving ya troubles lass?" He noticed her hesitation and pause before she started crying again. His arms wrapped tight around her waist and he brought her close to his body.

"Thorin hates us. He wants us gone. And bilbo and I are leaving. We're leavingnonce everyone is asleep." He felt his heart nearly stop. He didn't get a chance to tell her what she meant to him. He didn't get a chance to show her how he felt or braid her beautiful hair. He didn't get a chance to love her, in the physical sense.

"Don't leave. Ya can't leave lass. We need ya. We need you here. Forget Thorin. He is a stubborn fool for making you feel unwanted." Bofur might regret calling Thorin, the King, a fool. But not today. Today he would stand by his words.

"He's my brother. I can't let him leave back to the shire by himself. And...I need to go with him." Patience be damned. Bofur grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, his lips touching hers in desperation and need.

"Don't leave lass. Cause if ya do I'll sure as hell be following ya."


	4. Bofur Part 2

A kiss was placed to your mouth, gently and sweetly. It awoke the longing and desire you felt for Bofur. It made Your heart jump. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, your lips moved against his as desire and want hit you like a ton of bricks. You moaned into his mouth when he ran his tongue over your lips.

"I want you. I want this." You pulled away briefly to look into his dark brown eyes. They were darker than normal, desire and lust filing them. He bent down and placed his lips against yours once more. His hand ran down your body, grabbing the end of your tunic. You felt the wet material clinging to your skin even as he began pulling it off.

"I want ye too lass. Have for a while." He returned his mouth to your skin. His lips met your neck as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive area. You lifted your body up to let him pull your wet shirt off, flinging it to the ground.

You lay back and took deep breaths, your heart racing in your chest. Bofur was staring st you, looking you over with ever darkening eyes. His hands reached for your breasts and when his rough hands touched the soft skin, you moaned. You wanted this for some time and you were getting it.

"Bofur...touch me..." You knew you had to be relatively quiet. The others were sleeping.

"Ya beautiful creature. Ya don't know what ya do to me." You pulled on the flaps of his hat, bringing his face back down. You gasped as his lips nipped the skin abover your breasts, your back arching as his hands ran up your thighs.

"Touch me...please..." He continued trailing kisses down your chest, stopping at the edge of your corset. He grabbed the strings holding it together and yanked, the corset loosening and coming apart.

"I can never get enough of you." His lips were back on your skin, trailing up and down your chest. He was teasing you. He wouldn't touch your nipples. Not yet.

"Please.." You looked at him and begged. His eyes met yours and he wrapped his lips around a nipples and sucked, his tongue flicking against the hard nub. Your back arched and you moaned his name.

"Quiet lass. Can't wake the lads up." That didn't stop you from vocalizing your pleasure. Bofur grabbed you other breast with his hand and pinched the hard peak. His tongue was still licking your nipple when he pulled his mouth off and looked down at you, a smirk on his face.

"Don't tease me. Please don't tease." He sat back and began to remove his tunic, and then his hands grabbed the ties of his pants. Your eyes wandered down where you saw his hard cock straining against the material. Your eyes widened and you reached out, fingertips grazing his trapped cock.

"That's what ya do to me lass. Yer making me hard and wanting." You sat up, bare chest and grabbed the ties, giving them a sharp tug. They came loose and Bofur shimmied out of them, his cock brought to attention.

"Lay back lass." You ignored him and grasped his hard cock in your hands, squeezing. He responded with a low groan and a thrust of his hips.

"Quiet Bofur. Don't want to wake up the lads." You smirked up at him, earning a gentle squeeze of your hips.

"Ya naughty lass." He sat back watching, as your own hands ran down your body to your own pants. Your hands pulled on the ties and pulled your pants down, leaving you naked as well.

"I'd love ya take my time with ya lass but we have to hurry." You didn't care. You wanted him. You pulled on his arms until he fell against your body, your hard nipples pressing into his body.

His mouth was on yours, his lips moving against yours in desperation. He wanted you and you wanted him. You felt your legs being spread and then a finger was pushed into your heat.

"Getting ya ready for me lass." Another finger was added and another moan was drawn from your lips.

"Bofur...please.." Kisses up and down your neck. His fingers curled. Everything was piling up, making your body clench as you reached your peak.

"Ya ready for me lass." He made eye contact with you as he placed his tip at your entrance. He slowly pushed in and waited until you got comfortable with him inside your tight heat.

Slowly he began moving his body, his cock stretching you. You moaned into his neck as he slowly built up speed. You felt your body become electrified. You wanted more. You wrapped your legs around his lower back and lifted your hips to meet his.

"Ya beautiful lass. You're so tight for me. So wet. Naughty girl." Moan after moan left your lips as Bofur fucked you. Slowly at first and then he picked up speed.

You gasped as he sat up and grabbed your cheeks with both hands and squeezed. He sat back and pulled you tightly on top of him. You were in control now.

"Ride me lass. Ride my cock." You gripped his shoulderswith your hands and pulled your body up before sliding your heat down on his cock again. You threw your bread back and moaned when his hips snapped up, pushing his cock further.

"Bofur...oh fuck...I'm close..." He nipped at your neck, his hands leaving your cheeks to run up and down your smooth back. He pulled his mouth away from your neck and your eyes met. His forehead rest against yours as your felt yourself peak.

"Cum for me lass. Cum for me you beautiful woman." He snapped his hips again and you clamped down on his cock, squeezing him. You felt yourself release on his thick, hard length. You moaned his name and pressed your lips to his, letting him feel everything.

"I love ya lass." Slowly, you felt your heart rate returning to normal. When he felt it right, he pulled you off of him gently and lay you down on his bedroll. He pulled you into his side and let you catch your breath before he handed you one of his dry tunics.

"Get herself dressed lass and then ya can sleep." Slowly, and quite tiredly, you redressed yourself.

"Come here beautiful." He lay next to you and pulled you to him once he was dressed. He pulled your back to his chest and draped the blanket over the both of you. He moved your hair aside and kissed the back of your neck, whispering quietly into your ear.

"I love ya. Yer perfect to me. Beautiful, smart, funny. Yer all I ever wanted." Your eyes got heavier with each word he spoke until you greeted the darkness like an old friend.

You got awoken by your brother who shook you quietly. You rubbed sleep from your eyes and sat up, looking around. You were not on your bedroll, but rather Bofur's. You looked back at your brother and saw his pack on, and ready to go. You sighed and stood up, legs shaking after you and Bofur's passionate screw.

"Time to go. We have to go." You looked around for Bofur, your eyes landing on his frame. His back was to you and Bilbo.

"We are not dwarves. We don't belong here." You quietly started packing your things, trying not to get emotional. You didn't want to leave, but Bilbo was your brother. Your big brother. You couldn't let him go on his own.

"Ready?" You nodded and pulled your pack on and turned to follow Bilbo.

"Where do you think your going?" Bofur was standing behind you, eyes on you and Bilbo. He looked at Bilbo first, his eyes taking in the sight of him with his pack, a frown on his face.

When he turned to you, you felt like your heart might break. He was staring at you with such a sad expression. You looked over your shoulder. You brother was looking st you expectantly and Bofur was looking at you as if you were his whole world.

"I can't. Bilbo I'm sorry. I can't go. I need to stay. I need to help them." An arm grabbed your waist. Bofur was standing beside you, lips on your neck. He was pleading silently for you to stay.

"I love him. I love Bofur."


	5. Thorin Part 1

Anger. And annoyance. That's what you felt when you looked at him. And love. How you could love someone who insulted you so many times during one journey astounded you. But you did. And you hated him because of that. How could he sit there, being regal and strong, while you sulked beside your friend and fellow hobbit.

Anger. You were angry. You loved him. You loved Thorin Oakenshield and you couldn't play ignorant anymore. You couldnt act like your feelings were platonic.

"I think I do need to speak to him." Your friend and neighbour, Bilbo, sat next to you with a puzzled look on his face. He knew of your perplexing feelings towards Thorin. The line between love and hate was thin. Bilbo knew you loved him, he also knew that you hated him because you loved him.

"You want to speak to Thorin? About what?" You ignored Bilbo and stood. You grabbed your glass of ale and downed it, the liquid burning your throat. But if you were to speak to Thorin, and tell him exactly what you thought of him, you needed some liquid courage.

"I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. And he will listen." Stubborn and headstrong. That's what Bilbo called you. He said you and Thorin shared more qualities than both of you realized.

"Is he looking?" You faced Bilbo, your back to Thorin. You were debating whether to go to his seat and tell him you needed to speak to him, or give him a look and hope he follows.

"He is staring at you." You but your lip and stood up straight. You held your head high and turned on your heel. Your eyes met his and you gave him a look you hoped he would understand, and left the dining room promptly.

You made it halfway down the hall when a hand on your wrist stopped your movements. A rough and callused hand on your skin, and a whisper in your ear.

"We need to speak." Thorin's deep baritone voice sent shivers down your spine. It almost ignited a fire in you.

"Yes. We do." A tug on your wrist and you were in a private room, standing alone with Thorin. Your eyes looked him over, from his long black curly hair to his dark and muddied boots. Thorin was stirring something inside you.

"You..." You searched for your words. You had an inner monologue all prepared. But standing here in front of him made your mind blank.

'I need to do this.' You took a deep breath, squared your shoulders and licked your lips.

"You have got to be one of the rudest men I have ever met. All I have done is support you and try my best on this quest. I am not so helpless and I do not deserve to be treated like dirt! Bilbo and I have done our very best. And you...you called us pathetic. You said that we were wasting our time on this quest. You called me a hobbit without a clue. Defenceless and weak. I am not weak!" You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed.

Thorin was staring at you with a guarded look in his eyes. He built a wall up and it didn't look like it was coming down.

"I apologized to Bilbo." You felt your eye twitch. Yes. He did apologize to Bilbo but not to you. He hurt you and you loved him.

"You.." You were cut off by his deep voice. It was softer than before.

"And I need to apologize to you. You are not weak and you are not defenceless. You are not pathetic. And you are not wasting your time." You hands fell to your sides and your jaw went slack.

"You are courageous and brave and strong. You are true to your heart and you are gentle and kind. You are confident and witty. You are everything but pathetic. You are everything but weak. I am sorry I have treated you as such. You do not deserve to be walked on." You mind was running wild. He had apologized. He said he was sorry.

You bit your lip and counted to three in your head before acting on an impulse. You licked your lips and stepped towards Thorin.

"You know what you desire and you will fight for it. I should never have been so harsh on you or to you. I was wrong about bilbo and I was wrong about you. Never have I seen two people with such strength." You grabbed his tunic in your hands and pulled him towards you. Your eyes searched his.

"You should know that I love you." You smashed your lips against his, desperation and want driving your actions. You needed to taste him; to experience him. You wanted Thorin more than anything.

You felt hands, his thick hands grip your hips. He squeezed and then pushed you back against the door. You ran one hand down his chest and reached for his crotch, finding him already hard.

"So eager Thorin..." Yiu squeezed and moaned at the sheer size of him. You couldn't imagine seeing his hard cock freed and ready. You wanted him.

"And you? Are you wet, little hobbit? Do I make you desperate for attention?" You felt his lips grazing your neck, kissing the sensitive skin. You felt his teeth barely nip, eliciting moans and gasps from your mouth.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, little hobbit. Tell me." One hand was on the back of his neck and the other still grasping his groin.

One of his hands was grasping your hip and the other was working its way up your shirt. His fingers danced over your smooth stomach, dipping into your belly button before continuing their trek up.

"I wonder if your nipples are hard for me as well?" You angled your head to see him, to meet his gaze. His eyes had darkened considerably and lust and passion was evident in the blue pools.

"Thorin..." With one tug, your shirt was off and your chest was exposed. He dropped his hands from your body as his eyes trailed from your face down to your collar bone and then your breasts. They were heaving from the sharp breaths you were taking and it only fuelled his desire.

"These are mine." His mouth trailed down your collar bone, down and down until he reached your soft, smooth breasts.

You waited anxiously for him to continue. He placed his hand on your left breast and squeezed the soft mound. Your nipple hardened against his palm and your head fell back against the door.

His mouth found the nipple of your right breast and he wasted no time in flicking his tongue against the hard nub. A cry was drawn from your lips as his hot mouth sucked on your heavy breast. Thorin was making you feel euphoria.

"You are a dirty little hobbit aren't you?" Again and again he lapped and sucked on your nipple, drawing moan after moan from you.

"Thorin please...I need more..." With a loud pop he pulled his mouth off your nipple and placed his lips on yours. His kiss spoke to you. He was telling you that he wouldn't leave you unsatisfied.

"I will give you more, amrâlimê. When we leave this room you will be a blissful and satisfied hobbit." His promise made your body shake with anticipation. If the rest of the evening was going to be like this, you would gladly welcome it.


	6. Thorin Part 2

You felt his lips on yours once again before you were pushed back against the bed. The back of your knees hit the bed and you fell back. You crawled back until you were at the head and licked your lips.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, Thorin." You had been waiting a long time. And you wanted him. Desperately. You reached out and grabbed all of him that you could reach and tugged. He fell forward on his arms, his eyes stuck to you, not wavering.

"I will make you feel so good. You will be in bliss. You will be putty in my hands." You felt his hands work their way up your leg, massaging as they moved. You moaned quietly and spread your legs, giving him access.

"Is my dirty little hobbit anxious? Are you ready for me?" He kissed your lips slowly at first. And then as you wrapped your arms around his neck he kissed you more desperately.

"I want you so bad." It was only a few moments as your clothes were taken off. You felt the fabric get pulled down your skin and then the cold hit. Your nipples hardened by the cold air and a loud groan hit your ears.

Thorin was standing by the side of the bed, gripping and grabbing his hardened cock through the fabric of his pants. Your eyes were glued to his cock. He was hard and wanting. For you.

"You've got me naked and you're fully clothed. That's not entirely fair, my king." You purred low and ran your hand down your body to the apex between your legs. If he was going to remain clothed then you would tease him.

"Don't test me." His voice was hoarse and thick. The lust he was feeling was clear in both his voice and eyes. He wanted you and he wanted you now.

"I'm just getting warmed up Thorin. I'm waiting for you to undress." His eyes wandered your body. His hands made quick work of undressing himself, pulling off his tunic and pants, leaving him naked before you.

Slowly, your eyes wandered his body. Starting from his lust filled eyes down to his strong, bare chest. Your eyes raked every inch of his body, drinking in the hard muscles of his stomach and the 'V' that led to his thick, hard cock.

Your tongue darted out of your mouth and ran along your bottom lip before it was plucked into your mouth, your teeth nibbling on it.

"You want my cock, little hobbit? You want me to take you on this bed? Make you scream my name?" You kept your eyes on him as he crawled into the bed and up to meet your eyes. His cock was resting on your belly, creating a fire in your apex. You wanted him to shove his cock inside you; you wanted him to fill you to the brim.

"God Thorin, yes!" You snapped at him, your patience wearing thin. You were lying naked before him, ready for him, wanting him. You heard a deep throaty chuckle and then his lips were placed on yours.

Your arms snaked back around his neck as your lips moved against his. Passions were running wild as he put every emotion forth into that kiss. You felt his desires and his wants, his fears and his disappointments in that kiss. You felt everything that was Thorin.

"Thorin!" You broke the kiss when you needed air and arched your back. He had grabbed one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked, hard. His tongue was swirling the nipple, nipping causally. He smirked up at you, clearly encouraged by your mewls.

"Patience my dirty little hobbit. I want to taste you thoroughly." His mouth attacked your breasts again, licking the skin. While one breast was being sucked and nibbled on, the other was being squeezed by his rough and callused hands.

"Gods, Thorin! I can't take much more teasing!" He pulled his mouth off your breast with a loud pop and licked his lips.

"I still have more of you to taste." You gave him a look, begging him to take you. You needed him.

"Please Thorin, please just fuck me!" You heard a growl pass his lips. He crawled back up your body and spread your legs.

"If you insist on being fucked then I must comply." He placed a needy kiss to your lips and you moaned as his thick tip touched your clit.

"Please..." You gasped as he pushed in, his cock filling you and stretching you. You had never had a cock so hard and so thick.

"God you're huge and so thick!" You felt your body slowly adjusting to his length and thickness just in time for him to start moving.

Your hands gripped the sheets you were laying on as he fucked you. His hips jarring and snapping at different times, making your head spin. His cock was filling you and making your cunt drip. You felt yourself getting close to your first orgasm and as you arched your back and moaned his name, you felt a hand grab your breast and squeeze.

"Cum for me. Cum for your king." You felt him pull out and slam back in, your cunt clenching around his cock as you hit your limit and you came.

"Thorin! Oh fuck! Yes!" He placed his mouth by your ear, whispering huskily as he made your body come alive.

"Who's making you feel this way? Who's cock is giving you pleasure? Scream my name, little hobbit. Tell the whole company who you belong to right now. Tell them!" You felt another orgasm coming and with a quick jerk, you were flipped over.

Thorin lay beneath you. Your cunt was on his cock and he raised his hips to push his cock deeper. Your hands gripped his thighs as you moved your hips in a circle, grinding your cunt on him.

"Ride me. Ride me and scream my name." Euphoria. That's all you could describe it as. Euphoric.

"Thorin!" You felt yourself clenching his length as another orgasm hit you. You felt your body tremble and it took his hands on your hips to steady you.

"I'm going to cum in you!" He grit his teeth and with a few snaps of his hips, you felt him spurt inside you.

Slowly as you came down from your high, you became aware of how much energy you had spent. You felt his arms wrap around your waist as he helped you off him and placed you beside him in bed. You curled up and placed your head on the pillow, exhaustion hitting you.

"Thorin..." You felt his hot lips on your skin, first on your neck and then your lips.

"Shh...rest. You need rest. I'll be here." A kiss was placed to your forehead. His strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest.

"I love you. And when we retake Erebor, I want to make you my Queen. You are so beautiful and smart. You are witty and strong. You are my queen." You sighed and placed your head on his chest, and closed your eyes. His heart, pounding in his chest, was your lullaby. With him wrapped around you, you let your exhaustion take you.

"Goodnight, my Queen."


	7. Fili & Kili Part 1

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought of it. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of being taken from behind while pleasuring one in front.

Fili and Kili. She wanted both and she fantasized about both. She closed her eyes as she lay on her bedroll and let her mind wander. She let her imagination run wild.

She could picture it in her mind now, Kili taking her from behind, his cock filling her up; the sound of his skin hitting hers. And then Fili...his cock in her mouth as he played with her breasts, punching the nipples.

"Oh gods..." She clenched her thighs and rubbed lightly, trying to take the edge off. She was horny and wanting. She was wet and willing and she wanted the Durin brothers.

"Good morning, beautiful." She screamed and jerked like a fish out of water. Kili's deep laugh was heard behind her and when she had flipped onto her back, she could see the grin on his face.

"Did the big, bad prince scare you, darling? Do I need to defend your honour?" Fili. He had a slightly deeper voice, and his was more serious. Unless it came to bugging her. Teasing and bugging.

"I didn't mean to scare our little flower. I couldn't help it. She looked so peaceful lying on her bedroll. Legs clenched and face flushed. I have to wonder brother, what made her so flushed?" She felt a hand on her neck, brushing her hair aside. She sat rigid as the hand, Kili's hand began its descent down her neck to her shoulders.

He placed both hands on her shoulders and slowly began giving her a massage, despite the small protests coming from her lips. She didn't expect this to happen and her mind was flooding with questions.

Why now? Did they somehow figure out that she wanted both of them? Is this all a trick? A game?

"Relax darling. We're going to take care of you." Kili's deep voice cooed in her ear, husky and low. She turned her eyes to Fili.

He was watching her and Kili interact. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and his gaze was focused. She could see his eyes start to drop from her face to her breasts, and her hardening nipples, down her belly and finally to her mound.

"You do want us to share you, don't you sweetheart? You want Fili and into take away the ache?" A kiss was placed behind her ear and she tilted her head back. Her eyes fell closed and she let out a soft moan. Kili's hands were still on her body, but now on her back. His lips traced up and down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

"You need to tell us princess. Tell us what you want." She had finally heard Fili speak up. She tilted her head back down and bit her lip, hard. Fili was standing before her, cloak and tunic off, left only in his pants.

He was grabbing himself through his pants, the outline of his cock drawing another moan from her lips. She wanted them so badly. She wanted both of them right now.

"Tell us love." Fili stalked towards her like s predator and she was unable to turn away. She could feel Kili starting to pull at her tunic and her corset but she was focused on Fili.

"Tell us what a dirty little girl like you wants from us." She reached out for him, grabbing what she could of him. She frowned when he stepped away, giving her a lusty smirk.

"Until you tell us what you want.." She felt Kili's lips back on her neck.

"...you don't get to experience the pleasure we want to give you. Be a good girl and tell us what dirty thoughts you have." She turned her head back, meeting Kili's gaze.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was like her naughtiest dreams had come to life. She had wanted this, touched herself over these thoughts.

"I want..." She moaned and jerked her hips forward. Fili was kneeling before her, encouraging her by trailing his hand up her thigh.

"That's it, tell us." She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again.

"I want both of you. Oh god I want both of you to fuck me. I want to be so full of cock. I want...to scream your names." A throaty chuckle from Fili and s dee groan from Kili.

"Who knew this little princess had such naughty thoughts. She's such a bad girl." A nip to her neck. A pinch of her thighs. She was already feeling close and she hadn't yet been properly touched.

"We'll give you all of us. Everything you want. But not here." She felt Kili pull away from her and she whined in protest. She was so turned on, so horny and so wet and she'd be damned if they left her here like this.

"You are not leaving me here in this state. I swear to god if you do not touch me in the next 2 minutes..." She was stopped mid-tirade by a desperate kiss to her lips.

"We are continuing little flower. But not here." She felt hands on her arms pulling her up, and then when she stood, the heat returned.

This time Fili was standing behind her. She could feel his moustache braids ticking the back of her neck and his breath on her ear. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her and when she pushed back against his cock, she was met with a groan.

"Our dirty little princess. You can't wait can you?" Kili stood in front of her. He watched her with an amused grin. He liked what his brother was doing to her. That was obvious.

"Follow us princess." Her hand was grabbed by Kili and she followed them away from the camp to a secluded area in the surrounding trees.

Once they were a good distance away, they took action. She was pushed back against Fili's chest and he made quick work to take her tunic off leaving her in her corset. Kili worked on her leggings, tearing the strings away impatiently and then tugging her leggings down her legs.

"She's soaking, brother. She's ready for us. Her little cunt is dripping." She felt her legs being spread and she leaned back against Fili.

His hand grabbed her breasts and squeezed. Her nipples were already hard before, but with the attention from Fili, they were solid little peaks.

"Let us lay her down first." When they pulled away from her, she shivered from the loss of heat. She watched closely as Kili jogged back to camp only to return with an armful of furs. He laid them down, making sure it was soft, before leading her to the pile.

"We're going to take excellent care of your, sweetheart. Don't you worry." A chaste kiss to her lips and a smack to her ass cheek, promised a night of loud screams and multiple orgasms.

"Let the games begin."


	8. Fili And Kili Part 2

She laid down on the furs anxiously. She had yet to be touched by skin on skin and she was getting impatient. With each moment that passed she became more desperate to release. She whined softly as the pair of Durin brothers stood back, watching her.

"She's eager." Kili tore his tunic off, tossing it aside and tire his pants off before tossing them aside. She felt her eyes widen and her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't know how dwarves compared to men or elves, but she was positive that Kili had one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen.

"Don't worry little heart, it'll fit. You'll be able to take it all." He bent down in front of her and ran his hands down her front, stopping at her stomach. He rest his hand there for a moment, pressing lightly.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth. I wonder how your little mound feels?" She moaned and spread her legs. She was so wet and so ready.

"Please...Fili...Kili...I need you." Kili moved his hand from her belly to her breasts. He grabbed the soft gloves in his hands and squeezed, feeling her nipples get even harder under his palms.

"You'll get us sweetheart. We promise." His lips were on hers, kissing up and down her neck, nipping at the soft skin.

She felt her body arch into his and her breasts pressing into the hard muscles of his chest. She could feel his cock pressing into her thigh and when she shifted, she brought her knee up to rub against his leaking head.

"Oh Mahal..." His head rest against her shoulder as she continued rubbing her knee against his cock. She earned grunts and groans from the dark haired prince, and smirked as she got to tease them just like they teased her.

"I can't wait anymore." She felt lips on hers. She felt her legs being spread before the tip of his hard cock entered her. She whimpered as she was stretched.

"Shh...it's okay princess. I'll wait until you're adjusted." He pushed himself into filly, her mound stretching around his cock. He was right, she did take him all.

"Oh god...your cock...its filling every inch of me." Her eyes landed on Fili standing behind his brother. He had one hand on his cock, working his hand up and down his hard shaft, and the other was on his balls.

"Come and enjoy her too, brother. She's laying here with a cock in her tight pussy and her mouth wide open. I thinks she wants a taste of you." She couldn't answer for herself. Every time that kili's cock moved in her, it made her breathless. Allah he could do was grip the furs beneath her and whimper or moan.

"I think you're right." She clamped her eyes shut as Kili gripped her hips and pushed in further, as far as he could go. She moaned loudly and arched her back, her hips rocking against his.

"Open wide darling." She made eye contact with Fili and slowly opened her mouth. She took his cock into her mouth inch by inch, revelling in the sounds he was making for her.

"Oh fuck...just like that sweetheart." She moaned into his mouth and began sucking harder. Her tongue flicked against the head of his penis and with her hand, she gripped what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"You are so fucking tight." She felt the loss of Kili's penis and the she was filled again. He pulled out and slammed back in. His grunts and groans were getting louder and louder as he reached his peak.

"I want you to scream my name." He ground his hips into her. She pulled her mouth off Fili's cock and threw her head back against the furs. She was reaching her peak.

"Fuck she's tightening around me. Are you going to cum? Dirty girl. You going to cum on my hard cock? You like being fucked? You like my cock stretching you?" He slammed his cock back in.

"Kili! Oh fuck! Yes! Oh Kili!" She felt her walls tighten as she came on his cock. She felt herself gush as he continued to fuck her though his own release.

"God you are such a good fuck." His lips met her neck and he bit down on her shoulder while he came. She felt his cock shoot his milky sperm into her. She felt it and she loved it.

"My turn, dirty girl. I want you on your hands and knees." Kili had barely pulled out of her before Fili flipped her over and got behind her.

"My brother gave you a good fuck an you're still tight." To prove his point, Fili shoved s finger into her soaking, dripping pussy.

"Oh Mahal, you are perfect." Fili kissed up and down her back as he entered her. He gave her a moment to adjust and when she was ready, he began moving.

"You are perfect. You are so tight and hot. You let my brother fuck you while you sucked my cock. You are a dirty little princess." She could feel his breath on her ear as he continued to whisper dirty things to her.

"You like being fucked by us. You love it. We're all you're going to want now. You'll crave our cocks into your tight holes. You'll be begging night after night won't you?" She wasn't able to answer. She could only gasp and moan.

"You are such a good fuck!" Her hair was grabbed in his hand and pulled back. She pushed her hips back against his cock and let out moans and whimpers as he pounded into her.

"Fili! Oh fuck me!" She clamped her eyes shut and focused on the pleasure she was getting.

"Tell me what you want." She bit her lip as she felt herself reaching another peak. She was going to cum too fast.

"I want to be fucked! God I want to be fucked by you and Kili every night! Oh god!" She screamed their names as a wave of pleasure hit her. She was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum!" She dropped her body to rest on her forearms and braced herself against his wild thrust.

"That's right. Cum for me and scream my name!" Like Kili, he pulled out and slammed back in. She felt like her whole body was shaking.

"Fili! Oh fuck! Yes yes! Oh!" She rest her head against the ground and she continued to scream his name.

Her walls clenched around his cock as she felt an orgasm hit her. She shook as she came.

"I am too. I'm gonna blow my load into your tight little pussy..." A few more grunts were heard and then she felt hot sticky cum fill her hole once more.

"Fuck...you are too good." She felt him pull out and her body collapsed. She fell to the furs and rolled over, exhaustion taking over. She whimpered at the cold air and the loss of a hard cock in her.

"Oh love...you're shaking." She was pulled to Kili's body, his arms wrapping around her shaking frame. A kiss was placed on her forehead and then a blanket wrapped around the two of them.

"You were perfect. Absolutely perfect." She sighed and rest her head on his chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"We'll lay here for s while and then we'll get dressed, alright? You did so good. We love you little princess." Another kiss, but this one from Fili.

"We love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I've been writing on my iPhone


End file.
